staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 kwietnia 1989
Program 1 7.15 Program dnia 7.20 „Wszechnica rodziny wiejskiej" 7.45 „Po gospodarsku" — mag. spraw wiejskich 8.15 „Tydzień" 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: „Teleranek" oraz serial kanadyjski „Szwajcarscy Robinsonowie" (22) 10.30 Dt - wiadomości 10.35 „Wspólnota Pacyfiku" (6) — „Dla bogatych i dla biednych" — serial dok. 11.35 „Kraj za miastem" 12.05 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 12.50 Magazyn „Morze" 13.10 Teatr Młodego Widza: John Ronald Revel Tolkien „Pogromca smoków" (2), reż. Krzysztof Grabowski 14.00 „Marek Sierocki zaprasza" 14.25 Fotomagazyn „Powiększenie" 15.00 „Pieprz i wanilia" — „Nieznany kraj — łowcy bizonów" 15.40 „Katarzyna" (2) — serial francuski 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Studio Sport — Mistrzostwa Świata w tenisie stołowym — Dortmund '89 18.00 „Gdzie są taśmy z tamtych lat" 18.40 „Antena" 19.00 Wieczorynka „Smurfy" 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „Rzeka kłamstwa" (6) — serial TP 21.35 „Raport — 7 dni" 21.45 Sportowa niedziela 22.45 „Znaki" — film dok. 23.10 Dt - wiadomości Program 2 9.15 „Przegląd tygodnia" (dla niesłyszących) 9.50 Film dla niesłyszących: „Rzeka kłamstwa" (6) 11.15 „Peryskop" — pr. wojskowy 11.45 „Jutro poniedziałek" 12.15 Powitanie 12.20 Kino familijne: „Dom" (3 i 4) — „Ucieczka", „Nowy dom" — serial czechosłowacki 13.20 „100 pytań do... ministra dr Franciszka Gaika" 13.50 „Polacy" — „Profesor Adam Schaff — homo politicus" 14.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: „Powiązania" (8) — „Jedzcie, pijcie i weselcie się" — serial dok. 15.35 „Nowe organy Kościoła Mariackiego" 16.05 „Być tutaj" — gawęda prof. Wiktora Zina 16.20 „Studio hi-fi": Ewa Bem i Henryk Majewski 16.35 Studio Sport: Puchar Wiosny w gimnastyce artystycznej 17.30 „Bliżej świata" — przegląd telewizji satelitarnej 19.00 „Wywiady Ireny Dziedzic: dr Jerzy Pietrusiński" 19.30 Orkiestra przyjaźni: Zgorzelec — Goerlitz 20.00 Studio Sport — „Piłka w grze" 21.00 „Studio hi-fi" (2) 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Wichry wojny" (4) — serial amerykański 22.45 Komentarz dnia 22.50 Dobranoc dla dorosłych „Listy heter" (13) BBC1 6.45 Open University 6.45 Pure Maths: Matrix Algebra 7.10 Education: Silence in Class 8.00 The Maxwell-Boltzman Distribution 8.25 Data-Based Aids 8.55 Playbus 9.15 Articles of Faith Prayer.... Using the Imagination (1) 9.30 This Is the Day 10.00 Handmade 10.30 Business Matters Tom Peters ,Business Evangelist 10.55 Family History 11.20 Help Your Child with Maths 11.35 Having a Baby What to Expect 12.05 Sign Extra 12.30 Country File 13.00 News followed by On the Record The Gender Gap 14.00 EastEnders 15.00 Film Matinee: Le Mans 16.50 Head of the Class 17.15 The Clothes Show 17.40 The Animals Roadshow 18.15 Lifeline 18.25 News; Weather 18.40 Songs of Praise from Craigavon, Northern Ireland 19.15 May to December Fools Rush In 19.45 All Creatures Great and Small 20.40 Mastermind 21.10 News; Weather 21.25 Trouble in Mind 22.35 Everyman Just an Illness 23.15 When in Italy 1: Hannibal, Flowers and Isola Maggiore 23.40 The Sky at Night Observing from La Silla 0.05 Network East 0.45 Weather 0.50 Closedown BBC2 6.50 Open University 6.50 Maths: Complex Functions 7.15 The Shape of Things to Come 7.40 Arts: The Enlightenment 8.05 Tin: a Case Study 8.30 Maths: The Genetics Game 8.55 Caring for Older People: Work and Retirement 9.20 Monetarism and Coal 9.45 Arts: Composer and Audience 10.10 Engineering Mechanics: Statics 10.35 Maths: Least Squares 11.00 Open Forum Magazine: News and Views 11.25 Science: Energy 11.50 Maths Methods: Resonance and Damping 12.15 Biology: Metatrolic Pathways 12.40 Beneath Scotland 13.10 International Bridge Club Hambro Guardian Trophy 13.40 40 Minutes Knickerbockers in Knightsbridge 14.20 The Week in the Lords 15.00 Onegin 16.35 Battling the Atlantic 17.05 Rugby Special 18.00 Music in Camera 18.35 The Money Programme The Right Lines? 19.15 Harvest of Despair 20.20 The Miraculous Circumstance 21.20 *am International Golf